1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the determination of a refractive index, in particular the refractive index of an oil at the bottom of a well. It provides a method and a refractometer intended for absolute measurement of the refractive index.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Patent application 2,825,151 provides a method for measuring the refractive index of a medium.